leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karthus/Trivia
General * is one of only three abilities that allow their casters to continue attacking after death, the others being and . * was likely named after Requiem Mass referencing Karthus' singing for/about the dead. * A glass case reading to Win'}} can be seen in the game's Mac Version launch trailer. * Before 2016 Karthus had been disabled for every single Ultra Rapid Fire edition (most likely to prevent 'Spam to Win' abuse cases) * Karthus' vocals in Smite and Ignite are provided by ('Deathfire Grasp' and 'Last Whisper') and by (the rest). * His name combines Germanic *Karilaz "young man", Brythonic Celtic *Arth & Latin Ursus, both meaning "bear". ** His design seems to have been influenced by 's http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Kel%27Thuzad Quotes ; * will turn their to shrouds"}} is a . * death"}} references misquoting the . * !"}} references 'Press to Win'. * "}} references and maybe . * references Excuse Me Sir, Do You Have a Moment to Talk About Jesus Christ? ; * references The Metal by . * , , and all reference . * references Holy Diver by . * references Die for Metal by . * references School's Out by . * references . * !"}} references . * !"}} references Lightbringer by Pentakill. * Both and them all!"}} reference Thornmail by Pentakill. * In Brazilian localization he references Toca Raul by (named after ) Skins ; * He is the only skin priced at . * He might be referencing from . ; * He references the in . * An eagle screeches when he dances. ; * His staff becomes the scythe usually wields. * The strapped to his waist references . * He shares this theme with and . ; * He is the fourth non-Legendary skin to have special voice-over lines (the others being , , , and ) * He was inspired by from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He celebrates Fnatic winning the Season One World Championship. ** He represents xPeke. * He shares this theme with , , , and . ; * He references a traditional . ** He uses what appears to be the . ** This is the first skin in which Karthus is a human. * His ability visuals and sound effects are reminiscent of the Pre-Visual Update Karthus. * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ** , , and can be seen in the background, trying to stop him. Relations * In life Karthus was a tally-man of and, to this day, he wears the vestments and carries the staff, which he still etches every time he 'releases' a mortal soul from life. * Unlike most Shadow Isles champions, who have a direct relation to and/or the Ruination that destroyed the Isles, Karthus is one of two champions with no connection to the Isles' origin (the other being ) * embarked on a metal-fueled journey to recruit Karthus, , , and in order to form Pentakill so they would and the whole of Runeterra with their music.Pentakill - Smite and Ignite es:Karthus/Curiosidades Category:Champion trivia Category:Karthus